Roller-Badeing
by superstar1030
Summary: "No" Jade stated. "No no no no no no"."I do not want to spend our Friday night roller-skating!" Jade complained. "Come on babe it will be fun" I told her. "No it wont I don't even know how to skate" she argued./ how Beck and Jade spend their first date since they got back together


**SO this story is dedicated to my friend Samm who gave me this idea while roller-skating in gym class lol. Enjoy**

Beck's Pov

"No" Jade stated. "No no no no no no". We were currently on our first date since we got back together. "I do not want to spend our Friday night roller-skating!" Jade complained.

"Come on babe it will be fun" I told her.

"No it wont I don't even know how to skate" she argued.

"I'll teach you" I looked into her blue eyes and I could tell she was scared though she would never admit it. "I'll make sure you don't fall, I _promise_" Jade nodded. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Come on!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside.

Jade groaned when she saw the roller rink. "Come on lets so get the skates" told her.

"Hello. What sizes do you need?'

"A women's 7 and Men's 9" I said. The man handed me the skates and Jade and I sat down at a table to put the skates on. Jade held up her skate a made a disgusted face.

"This smells horrible ugh remind me why I'm doing this"

"Because you love me," I said.

"You're lucky I do," she snapped and she slid the skate on her foot. I put mine on to find jade struggling with tying the skate.

"UGH HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TIE THIS?!" I chucked. "What?  
"You're cute when you're frustrated. here" I said tying it for her. When we were done I helped her get up and we made our way to the rink. I got on but Jade was standing on the side. I grabbed her hands and pulled her on.

Jade was moving slowly so I gave her a light push. "What the fuck Beck?!" she screamed.

"Your alright jade I got you" I helped her skate around for a while.

"Beck I'm hungry take me to get some food" she demanded. I nodded and led her over to the snack bar.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

" I want a soft pretzel" she replied.

"One soft pretzel, one nachos, and 2 coffees black two sugars"

"Would you like cheese the pretzel?" the worker asked.

"No." Jade stated.

"That'll be 10.99" I paid for our food and sat down next to Jade. She took a bit of her pretzel.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"You're just really beautiful you know that?" I asked her. She blushed and a little smile creeped across her face. We finished our food and sat there drinking our coffee.

"All right its time for couples skate so grab the special someone and get ready" the announcer said.

"Come on" I said to Jade as we went back. The music started playing and I grabbed her hand. We skated until the song ended.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too" then we kissed. As the loud music now started playing we broke the kiss. After a few minutes Jade tripped she almost fell but I caught her.

"So are you having fun?" I asked.

"Eh" she replied. "Beck" she said after about a half hour of skating "my ankles hurt" she complained.

"Do you want to take a rest" I asked.

"No I WANT to go home" Jade said.

"Come on babe we've only been here for 45 minutes and 15 of those were eating" I told her.

"Come on wouldn't you rather be at the Rv? Doing…_other activities_," she suggested.

"Lets go" I said as I excited the rink. Jade laughed triumphantly. I quickly took off both our skates and returned them. We went to my car and I drove home as quickly as I could. As soon as we were in the RV I kissed her passionately.

"Babe" Jade said pushing me off "not tonight, I'm tired" she said. I was speechless. She sat down on my bed and started to watch American Horror Story. I sighed but joined her anyways.

"This is what you meant by other activities?" I asked.

"No but that did get you out of there quickly" she stated.

"You're evil Jade West" I said.

"Yeah…but you know I didn't have _that_ bad of a time tonight" she said.

"Oh yeah how come?"

"Because I got to spend it with you" she said.

"And people think I'M the sappy one in our relationship" I said.

"If you tell anyone I will cut of all your hair off with my scissors" Jade threatened.

"Yes Jade" I said.

There was a little silence but Jade broke that silence "say you love me" she demanded.

"Magic word" I said just to tease her a little

"Please?" she pouted.

"Jade I love you more than words can express" I told her. She smiled the little smile reserved for me.

"I love you too" and with that I kissed her temple.

**YAY FOR FLUFF! Haha ok so there you go. Please review!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
